


An agreement

by Lemonandlimes



Series: Gravity falls smut journey!!! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Smut, There is somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is on her way to the world of  but isn't exactly there yet. She then meets Stanford Pines while passing by in need of help and decides to do just that but things take a twist and it looks like Ford has to help her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An agreement

Running, that was all he could do while in the different universes. These strange creatures were following him and were right on his tail. Ford didn't have any means of defense other than his own fists. He then ended up getting tackled. "Not so fast you guys!" A voice shouted as Ford felt the weight on him disappear. He looked up and saw a girl standing there, with a scythe. What really took his attention was her wings. Was she his guardian angel? She looked back at him and smiled before fighting off the creatures. She was incredible! With every swing, about 5 disappeared. Yet... there was something wrong. Her face was all red and he could see a liquid dripping down her legs. She seemed to notice and glared slightly. "Why are you just sitting there? Hurry up! Run!" She said as he did so. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he didn't want to die. Damn this was stressful. First the fact that she needed to get off and NOW that someone might have seen how wet she was! This was going to be hard to explain. There were more and she frowned. "Tch, Of course." she muttered and flew after Ford. She created a portal and threw him in. They were now behind the creatures and hid behind a floating piece of cement. Alice felt the lust slightly disappear and sighed. "Honestly, how annoying." She muttered before taking out a little black book. "Oh, I'm early anyways." She said closing it and looking over to Ford. "Now then, what are you doing here mr.....?" She asked. "Pines. Stanford Pines. But call me Ford." He said as I nodded. "I'm-" "My guardian angel?" He asked as she looked at him before laughing. "W-What? Ha, cute but no sadly. My name is Alicia Heartlock but call me Alice." She said before noticing Ford staring. "Alright then Ford. So, are you alright?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." He said as she smiled. "Goo-ah!" Alice winced as something brushed against her leg. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked as I shook my head. "No. I'm fine." She said before making the book disappear. "Wow, I didn't even pack a toy." Alice muttered. "Why would you need a toy?" He asked. She smiled simply, "You... wouldn't understand." She said before feeling more lust overwhelming her. "H-Hey, Ford?" Alice asked as he looked at her. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. "If I leave you for a bit, would you be okay?" He nodded. "Why? Where are you going?" He asked her. "I'll be gone for a few minutes. Don't look for me and if you need help, call for me." She said before tossing him a gun and rushing away from Ford. Confused by this, Ford just shook his head and started to look around. After 20 minutes or so, he went looking for Alice. He knew that she told him not to but she might have gotten hurt. Ford heard breathless gasps and snuck towards them. He saw that Alice was sitting on the ground, facing away from him. "Alice! Are you alright?!" He asked as she stood up and put her hands to her sides. "F-Ford! W-What are you doing here?" She asked nervously. "You were taking a long time so I-" That was when he noticed a pair of panties on the ground. They were both silent. "I... can explain." She said with her face completely red. "Please do." He muttered. "M-My body... whenever I get near a demon or whatever you want to call those guys, I- my body gets hot and I get in heat. It's like this thing that female angels or goddess' get. Even a friend of mine has these symptoms. I Know! It sounds completely like BS but it's true and If I don't get rid of these feelings, I can't... function. So the only options I have are deal with it, do it myself or ask another to help but I can't just ask you because we just met a few moments ago and that would just make me feel even more weird because you're probably thinking about how stupid I sound right now and that I'm just some sort of nympho." She explained looking away. He was silent but walked over to Alice before handing her the panties that were on the ground. "I would gladly help." He said blushing. "Really now?" Alice asked suspicious. "W-we don't need to if you don't want to." He said backing down immediately. "No, it would be best if I were at my full strength." She said as she smirked and kissed him. Ford seemed shock by this sudden movement and stood still. Alice guided his hands around her waist then put hers around his neck. Alice deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. How could someone this young be so good at this? Ford couldn't let her just continue leading and slid his hand down to her ass. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around him as he started to kiss back intently. Alice smirked and snapped her fingers. They were now in a house...? Ford separated the kiss. "Where are we?" He asked. "In a stranger's house." She said. "What? We cau-ugh!" Ford was cut off when Alice grinded her hips against his. "You wanted to help right? So don't think, just do." She spoke as she used her legs to force down his pants. "I don't have a-" "We don't need one Ford. I need you right now." Alice could feel is thick, hard member poking at her. "S-So, how do you w-want to do it? Missionary? From behind? Doggy style?" Alice asked. "W-What?" He asked. "....Never mind." She said as he removed his boxers and just thrusted into her. Alice let out a gasp and gripped onto his shirt. "Are you alright? Was that too sudden?" He asked as she shook her head. "I didn't know how big you were." She whispered. Ford was relieved that she actually liked his size and this gave him a bit ore confidence. "That's good, so you wouldn't mind if I did this-!" He then began to thrust within her. Ford never felt this amazing before, is this what he was missing all this time? "F-Ford." She whispered as he looked at her. "What is it?" He asked. "Go faster please." She said quietly as she looked up at him with a lust filled expression. He somehow got harder and did so. He went faster but it wasn't good enough. Alice pushed him onto the bed and moved her hips against his throbbing member. "S-Sorry but you aren't fast enough." She sad breathlessly as she moved quicker. Ford grabbed her breasts as she bounced on his thick hard member. "Alicia! I'm going to-" "Give it to me baby! I want it so bad~!" Alice said longingly. Ford groaned as he came inside of her. She didn't stop however, she kept moving until she came. Once she did, she got off and let the cum flow out of her and onto Ford's pelvis. She then lowered herself and began to lick him. "Alesandra, what are you doing-!?" He asked as she smiled. "I got you messy, I should clean it up." She said before swallowing all the cum that was on Ford. He was blushing now, he doesn't usually see things this lewd or think of things this way but he liked it. "Hey Ford?" She asked. "What is it?" He asked. "Don't get attached to me. I don't want to break your heart when I leave." Alice said as Ford chuckled. "I don't know about that" He said before realizing something. "How old are you anyways?" He asked. "Promise you won't hate me." She muttered. "I promise." He said as Alice sighed. "You see... I'm actually..." Ford was hoping she wasn't a minor. She looked like a teenager now that he looked at her. "... More than 90 years old." she said nervously. "What? How is that possible?" He asked. "My body can't go past the age of 20 and In my world I'm 16 but in this world, I'm.... far older." She said as he looked at her. "I see! Fascinating! That means if you ever need help with problems like this then just ask me to help. I would gladly do it if it assists you!" He said as she looked at him in shock before she smiled. "Maybe if you don't mind thanks Ford." Alice smiled happily.


End file.
